Agni
Introduction Agni is the first boss you will encounter in the main story. His Arcana Release Quest, "Agni Invades," appears in the temple after finishing all available quests in Chapter 1. He is a Fire element boss that has a crystalline, fiery right arm with spikes trailing up it. He can pull a long, sword-like appendage from his knuckle that he uses for some of his attacks. He rolls around in circles during normal mode, and makes broad targeting rolls while in rage mode. His card lets you knock monsters out while fighting to get in extra hits, and can also be used to cancel out other monster's rage modes. Attacks + Agni Ablaze Changes * Scarlet Shock: Agni jumps into the middle of the battlefield and rolls around it until it reaches the edge, where it eventually jumps up and stands stumbling in place, dazed; this give you the opportunity to get free hits in on Agni. * Hopping Scarlet Shock: Agni rolls in a straight line, then hops up and rolls back; jumps into the air afterwards *Dazeless Scarlet Shock: Agni Ablaze jumps into the middle of the battlefield and will roll around it until he reaches the edge; instead of becoming dazed, Agni Ablaze leaps into the air and crushes the earth, causing chunks of molten, damaging rocks to rise around him for ~2 seconds. *Crushing Scarlet Shock: Like Agni, Agni Ablaze rolls in a straight line and then after jumping he will roll back. However, when he reaches the end he will jump into the air and crush the ground around him similar to Dazeless Scarlet Shock. *Ground Crush (New!): Agni Ablaze will clench his fists, leap into the air, and then crush the earth beneath him similar to Scarlet Shock, but delivering more damage to the players. Breakables and Weak Points Breaking his right arm is very difficult with One-Handed or Two-Handed Swords in the normal Agni encounter (Unless you get the Melee Duel wrong on purpose). Keep hitting his arm and repeat this until his arm breaks. However, when you fight Agni Ablaze you will eventually have no choice but to remove his hand with the equipped weapon. If you do not, the Agni Ablaze's body will recieve 1 damage per hit unless you break the arm and expose the weak point. Since Agni and Agni Ablaze are fire element bosses, they are weaker to electric shocks caused by thunder spells, which makes things easier for the player to break the right arm, either by knock-downs or by accurate thunder strikes into the arm, which can easily break the arm. Item Drops *God Armband *Crystal Dust *Fiery Fragment *Fiery Furnace *Fiery Eye *Fiery Magma Ball *Great Fiery Fang ( Agni Ablaze ) *Big Fiery Diamond ( Agni Ablaze ) *Fiery Right Arm (Break Arm) Core Drops *Agni Core *Agni Core+ (Agni Ablaze) In-Game Description Titles gained *Soul Of Fire - Defeat 5 Agni-Type Monsters *Volcano - Defeat 15 Agni-Type Monsters *Fire Spinner - Defeat 30 Agni-Type Monsters Trivia *Agni always starts a fight using his Circuit Scarlet Shock attack. *Unlike other monsters, Agni's attacks do not weaken or change when you break his arm. *Yoshitaka Amano did Agni's artwork. *In ancient Filipino folktale, there exists a deity named Agni. *If you cause the Otherworld symbol to appear over his head when roaring, readying for Scarlet Shock V3, and then quickly move out of the way, he'll home in on you very closely and jump in the other direction and he'll do it again. He is still dazed for less time than normal though. *Agni is also in a CAPCOM game called Devil May Cry 3. He is paired with Rudra and both are bosses. They are also dualsword weapons. *Agni's beginning circuit Scarlet Shock can be predicted as it always stops at northwest of the center of the field, as does the second one, but only a bit more higher. The third one lands either north east or south east of the field, after that it is just random . A tip is to run there while he does his thing(stay on the edges) so when he stops you can start attacking immediately (unless you use a Firelance, you should just use the time to load Cartridges so when he stops you can send him a painful message. Category:Monsters Category:Master Guardian